


Worth The Risk

by AllisonMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMikaelson/pseuds/AllisonMikaelson
Summary: I honestly don't even really like this ship, but I was feeling inspired, so... Not that good, but I hope you enjoy. Happy New Years!
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even really like this ship, but I was feeling inspired, so... Not that good, but I hope you enjoy. Happy New Years!

From the moment he saw her, he knew he was doomed to fall in love. She reminded him so much of Cassandra, but it wasn’t even just that. Something else about her just automatically pulled him in. 

He’s not an idiot, though. He knows it’s dangerous. With her resemblance to Cassandra, it’s even harder not to think of how he had to watch as his love was torn apart. The same could happen again, and it’s also possible that his blood lust could cause him to hurt this girl. Loving him is dangerous, and he can’t let another woman fall into harms way because of him.

So he warns her to stay away. He tells her not to look for him, because even though he wants to know her, more than he could ever explain, he knows that it’s not fair to put her in danger. She’s beautiful and kind, and he’s not going to put her into that position, no matter how much he hates that he can’t know her more.

The thing is, Elizabeth is persistent. She doesn’t stop, and he finds himself falling into loving her even more. Then Lizzie’s friend tells her he’s not real, and he’s blocked from her mind. He can still see her, of course. But seeing her and being unable to talk to her when he had just started to let himself fall is painful. 

When he’s no longer desiccated, the first thing he thinks of is going to see her. But he knows that she thinks he isn’t real, and he has a few other things to take care of, so he puts it off for a while. When he does try to reconnect with her, she makes it clear that she’s uninterested, avoiding him and actively trying to get him sent away from the school. 

When she invites him along for the ride to get one of her turnip friends, Sebastian is pretty excited about being able to spend some time with her. Except she doesn’t talk much on the ride. He’s okay with it, though, because being around her is enough.

“For I fancy you, Elizabeth,” he tells her, and he couldn’t mean it more. Every moment he spends around this beautiful girl makes him fall more and more. And he’s scared. He’s scared of what could happen to her. He’s scared he could hurt her or have to watch someone else hurt her. He’s scared to let himself care again. But it’s worth it. For her, he’ll take that risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like or leave a comment! It really helps with motivation to write more!


End file.
